The Marvelous Musical Mansion (Mister McLean Style)
Mister McLean's movie-spoof of "Wee Sing in The Marvelous Musical Mansion" Plot Three kids named Dewey Wilkerson, Jodie Sweetin and Bobby Brady and Minnie go visit Mickey in his Marvelous Musical Mansion where the music boxes come to life, the hat rack sings and dances, and Doorknob requires you to solve a riddle before you enter. However, in the darkness of the night, several small but important items vanish, requiring the children to locate the thief. Each segment teaches the viewer about musical theory or terminology. Cast * Alex - Dewey Wilkerson (Malcolm In The Middle) * Kelly - Jodie Sweetin * Benji - Bobby Brady (The Brady Bunch) * Auntie Annabella - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Dad - Dad (Arthur) * Door Knocker - Doorknob * Great Uncle Rubato - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Candeza the Cat - Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) * Hat Rack - Casper (Casper's Scare School) * Andy Bandy Man The One Man Band - Barney (Barney) * Tap-A-Capella Singers - The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats (The Fresh Beat Band) * Nina Ballerina - Dorothy The Dinosaur (The Wiggles) * Doodle Det Quintet - Kids (Kids Tube) * Meter Mouse - Rizzo The Rat (The Muppets) * The Clapping Knights - Nigel Baker and Kyle Baker * Reuben and Rachel - Kermit The Frog and Miss Piggy * Madge & Marge The Birdwatchers - DJ Tanner & Kimmy Gibbler Scenes * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 1 - Opening/Looking for Dewey * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 2 - "My Aunt Came Back" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 3 - Minnie Mouse Arrives * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 4 - "She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 5 - Meet Doorknob ("How Do You Do") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 6 - Meet Mickey & Jiji ("Three Corners") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 7 - Minnie Shows Mickey His Present * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 8 - Barney Bandy Man ("The Orchestra Game Song") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 9 - "Tap-A-Capella" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 10 - "The Ballerina's Waltz" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 11 - "The Doodle-Det Quintet" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 12 - "The Marching Song" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 13 - "Vive La Compagnie" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 14 - The Notes ("The Melody Song") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 15 - "The Magic of Music" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 16 - "Hickory Dickory Dock" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 17 - "Round The Clock"/Jiji Heard Some Noises * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 18 - A Real Mystery * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 19 - Minnie Searches for Clues ("Oh Where, Oh Where") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 20 - The Family Room ("Clap Your Hands") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 21 - Doorknob Provides a Riddle * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 22 - Kermit The Frog and Miss Piggy * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 23 - "Hey Diddle Diddle" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 24 - A.D.B.D. * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 25 - Minnie Solves The Riddle * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 26 - Ask Rizzo/The Mystery is Solved * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 27 - Barney Bandy Man The Great * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 28 - You Are Special ("The Magic of Music Reprise") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 29 - "Oh When The Saints Go Marching in"/The Grand Finale * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 30 - Closing Credits Gallery big_1409270646_1382468983_image.jpg|Dewey Wilkerson as Alex Stephanie-Tanner-full-house-446311_339_255.jpg|Jodie Sweetin as Kelly pl5vh-1479232657-1246-blog-Header.jpg|Bobby Brady as Benji Minniemousedisney.png|Minnie Mouse as Auntie Annabella c51ee9199379458a01049e2cab1ac7c1.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Great Uncle Rubato Kiki's delivery service jiji.png|Jiji as Candeza the Cat Casper-casper-the-ghost-35821510-704-528.jpg|Casper as Hat Rack Barney in Barney & Friends.jpg|Barney as Andy Bandy Man The One Man Band The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png|The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats as Tap-A-Capella Singers Wiggles-5335015.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur as Nina Ballerina kids played doodle det quintet.jpg|Kids as Doodle Det Quintet Rizzo.png|Rizzo The Rat as Meter Mouse Shane+Kinsman+Open+Season+LA+Premiere+mOk9_n64BDgl.jpg|Nigel Baker and Kyle Baker as The Clapping Knights KERMIT AND PIGGY KISS.jpg|Kermit The Frog and Miss Piggy as Reuben and Rachel enhanced-buzz-7264-1373303965-33.jpg|DJ Tanner & Kimmy Gibbler as Madge & Marge The Birdwatchers Category:Mister McLean Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Wee Sing Movies Category:Marvelous Musical Mansion Movies Spoofs Category:Marvelous Musical Mansion Spoofs Category:Marvelous Musical Mansion Movies Spoof Category:Marvelous Musical Mansion Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas